Happy Father's Day Pete
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Why leave out the other parent


_Happy Father's Day to the best father ever! My dad_

* * *

><p>The Doctor studied the calendar Rose had put up in the kitchen. He didn't understand what the words written underneath the date meant. "Rose?" he called out, determined to find out.<p>

"Yeah?" She entered the kitchen tucking stray hairs behind her ear.

"What does this mean?" The Doctor asked, pointing to the date. Rose leaned past him and read what it said.

"Father's Day. Self-explanatory, really."

He looks at her, blank faced.

She blinks. "Seriously? You don't know what Father's Day is?"

"Time Lord." As if that would explain why he didn't understand or know what the national holiday, national _human_ holiday was.

"Doctor, it's a day for fathers. Kids and Mums shower all Dads with gifts and ties and books and tools." She explains carefully, as if to a child.

He frowns. "It's like Mother's Day. For Men."

"Oh!" He finally catches on and grins. "Too bad we didn't have that on Gallifrey." He jokes up with a smile. She grins back. Then it hits him and his smile drops. "Oh." He looks at Rose sadly.

Rose frowned, he looked so sad so suddenly. "Doctor?" She asked, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry. About Pete." He says with mournfully.

Just when she thought she was finished falling in love with him (the sight of him presenting her mum with flowers because Rose had asked him too being the moment she had considered the top of their relationship), here he was, sad because her dad was dead and therefore thinking Father's Day must be difficult for her. It used to be, but with his help, she made it.

She ran the back of her fingers up and down his cheek. "It's alright, Doctor. Has been for quite some time now." He studied her in an attempt to see if she was lying, searching her eyes. After a moment, he nodded with a small smile. "So, how did you and Jackie celebrate it before?"

Rose shrugged. "Mum and I would just go visit his grave, leave flowers and tell him about our lives. We'd honor him and then go about our day."

The Doctor nodded, his mind already making plans. "Tell you what, Rose Tyler, why don't you go get dressed for a nice quiet day." He said with a smile.

She snorted, leaving the kitchen. "Nice quiet day? Not likely, but alright."

He ignored her and went to the console room, quickly plugging in the coordinates and hoping this wouldn't backfire on him.

* * *

><p>"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Rose asked for the tenth time.<p>

"Yep." The Doctor continued to lead his companion up the stairs and towards the fifth door. When they reached their destination, he untied the cloth and she blinked against the sudden light.

"Wha?" She looked around, confused. "We're at Mum's. Why?" She looked at The Doctor.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it is Father's Day."

She looked at him, stunned into silence. He reached past her and knocked on the door.

When Jackie opened the door and saw a smiling Doctor and a silent Rose, her guard went up instantly. "What's going on? What's happened?" She demanded to know. When The Doctor continued to smile, she prodded her daughter. "Rose?" Shaking her head slightly, casting one more look at the Time Lord, she turned and smiled at Jackie. "It's Father's Day, Mum."

Jackie softened and nodded. "Yeah, it is Sweetheart. I didn't think you'd remember, what with you running around saving the universe."

"I would never forget, Mum. So, grabbed your coat and come on." Rose said with a smile." Jackie nodded and soon they were walking to the TARDIS. "So, how much did it take to get his Lordship here?" Jackie asked, tucking her hands into her pockets. "Actually, Mum, it was The Doctor's idea." Rose answered.

Jackie Tyler stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at her daughter in shock. Rose stopped and turned, smiling. "Yeah, I was surprised too." Jackie looked past her to The Doctor. He was scrapping his foot in the dirt. "Oh." She finally said, continuing to walk.

* * *

><p>Nobody said anything at first, enjoying the silence. The Doctor hung back while Jackie and Rose stood in front of Pete's grave. "'Ello, Love," Jackie said fondly, crouching down and brushing her fingers against the name "Peter Alan Tyler" with love. Rose followed her example and crouched down as well. "Hey, Dad. Happy Father's Day." She smiled and laid a warm hand on the cold stone.<p>

Mother and Daughter took turns talking about their lives since the last time they had visit. Finally, they stood up and Rose gestured for The Doctor to come over. He ambled over slowly, hands tucked in his overcoat. "Wish I had thought to bring flowers." Jackie said with a sigh.

The Doctor reached into one of his pockets and withdrew a single Calla Lily. He offered it to Jackie with a shrug. She took it with a smile and nudged Rose gently. "Maybe he ain't so bad after all, love."

"High praise from Jackie Tyler." The Doctor said with a smile.

* * *

><p>After being talked into staying over, night found one Rose Tyler coming in her bedroom and standing in front of The Doctor, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently.<p>

"Hello," she said softly, stepping in between his spread legs and resting her hands on his shoulders. He had taken off both his coat and tie, unbuttoning the first three buttons, converses sitting near the door.

"Hello." He smiled, resting his own hands on her hips.

"Thank you for today, seriously." Rose ran her fingers through his hair and he hummed.

"Don't thank me. What's important to you, is important to me. We're married now, remember?" He said with a grin and she giggled.

"How could I forget. Although, we should probably tell Mum that we finally got married on Earth, even if we did elope and have Elvis as the minister."

"Hmm," The Doctor said non-committedly, already loosening the belt on her dressing gown.

She gave an amused chuckle and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. "Thought you didn't like dancing with Mum down the hall." He frowned at her.

"Don't kill the mood," he warned her, working on getting her vest over her head.

She stopped him and tilted his face up to hers. "I love you, so much."

He nodded, sensing the seriousness of her words. "I love you, too, Rose. You have given me so much, it doesn't seem possible."

She bit her lip and decided how best to share her news.

"I'm guessing you've never celebrated Father's Day before?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Didn't have it on Gallifrey, remember? Besides, don't really have a reason, do I?"

"Well, that's not really true. At least, not anymore." He looked confused. She took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "Happy Father's Day, Doctor."

He was stunned into silence, his eyes widen and dropped down to look at his hand and back up at Rose, who was smiling nervously. "Rose, are you…?" She nodded.

"TARDIS confirmed it for me, just this morning. I'm about six weeks. We're going to be parents, Doctor."

He dropped his head and she waited a moment before lifting his face back up and gently thumbed away the tears.

"Rose Tyler, I don't know what I did to deserve you, deserve this. I thought it was all over me, that I would never be a father again. But here you are, a former South London shop girl, carrying the next generation of Time Lords." He croaked, his voice soaked with tears he was trying not to shed.

"I love you, Doctor. And one day, when I'm not around to tell you so, our children will." She promised him and he leaned up, kissing her with the passion and love he could muster.

* * *

><p>"So, before we're off, The Doctor and I have something we need to tell you, Mum."<p>

Jackie looked at the couple warily, wondering what they had done now. She hoped they weren't going to tell her that they had gotten married (again!) on another planet. "Another marriage?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. It's on the TARDIS." The Doctor said, taking the opportunity.

"Where's it this time?"

"Earth. Las Vegas." Rose said proudly. Jackie was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, well, finally! Mind you, would've been nice if you had told me, or better yet, had a proper one-"

"Mum!"

"-but I'm happy for you, Sweetheart."

"Great, because there's something else, Jackie. Rose is pregnant." The Doctor announced in a rush, wincing at the sharp elbow Rose dug into his ribs. He braced himself for the regeneration he knew was going to come from the slap Jackie was sure to deliver. Jackie went pale before beet red.

"PREGNANT?"

* * *

><p><em>BTW, people waiting for the sequel to "Case of the Ex", the wait is over! Within the next 24 hours, promise :)<em>


End file.
